Fairy Tail: Nashi
by princesstrollestia14
Summary: "Danger is coming...Danger...terror has come upon this world." "The dark book of old has a new chapter...Danger is coming...Danger….daughter of the king of demons...with a familiar name...Danger is coming….Danger...wings of a dragon...eyes of the stars….Danger is coming….Danger…..find her…..kill her...or Natsu Dragneel SHE WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my first fanfic so it's probably really bad_

 _*DISCLAIMER:I do not own fairy tail all characters belong to Hiro Mashima*_

* * *

Zeref looked down intently, a small smile spread across his pale face. He sighed as the little baby girl with little tufts of pink hair smiled back at him and giggled as she played with his fingers. A loud creak was heard as the large doors to Lord Zeref's chambers were opened.

"My Lord Zeref."Brandish bowed then made her way over to the emperor.

"The Spriggan,myself included,wish to know how the new demon of the Book of Zeref is coming along." Zeref turned to face Brandish,who was now shaking slightly in fear from the look in his eyes.

"Demon,you say?" Zeref's tone was low.

"I will have you know this **_demon_** is much more than you could ever,possibly imagine."

His eyes glanced back at the small child who was happily sucking her foot at this point in time, Zeref smiled "She is far superior to any Etherious I have created,strong enough to rival that of E.N.D."

Brandish's eyes widened,how...how could he have done it tales and legends of E.N.D's power have been told for centuries it was said nothing and NO ONE could come even close to rivaling it. And her Emperor had done it with ease.

"Lord Zeref,your power and wisdom know no bounds." "I speak on behalf of the entire Spriggan 12 you are the true ruler of this hateful world,we are forever your servants."

Zeref smirked. "You are one of my most faithful followers Brandish,thank you."

His eyes drifted towards the baby for the second time,he walked over to the child and started playing with her again smiling softly. Without looking up he gestured for Brandish to come over. The closer she got to the demon the more twisted her insides felt.

She looked at the pink haired baby with slight alarm. "Her magic energy is immense!"

Zeref looked up at Brandish with great satisfaction.

"Well she would do wouldn't she-

He said gently stroking her little forehead.

"She is MY niece." He smiled again and twisted her pink locks through his fingers.

"Heh,just like your dad." He said softly.

" _ **Etherious NASHI Dragneel."**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**"**_ _ **Okay!" Erza bellowed as she dropped the contents of her satchel on the table. "Thanks to Levy's extensive research we now have a basic map of the Spriggan 12's base of operations."Erza ran her finger across the parchment and stopped when she reached the roughly drawn rectangle that represented the enemies base.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **So this is our target,there a troops placed around every entrance and even more of them in the underground sewage systems-"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **His base looks pretty lame don't it Happy."Natsu cut in.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Aye." Happy agreed. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer confused. "What do you mean by that?"She asked. Natsu just rolled his eyes and said "Well if Zeref's followers worship him so much you'd think they'd build him a better base." He moved forwards and pointed towards the map. "I mean it's so tiny and plain,a rectangle of all things,talk about lousy architecture!"He grinned as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against a chair.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **THAT'S NOT WHAT IT ACTUALLY LOOKS LIKE,YOU IDIOT!"Gray erupted.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **YEAH,THEN WHY DID LEVY DRAW IT LIKE THAT HUH? Natsu shot back. Gray charged forward and grabbed his rival by his scarf.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHAT IT PROPERLY LOOKS LIKE YET, FLAMEBRAIN!**_

 _ **"**_ _ **ICE PRINCESS!"Natsu screamed,taking a deep breath preparing for a fire dragon roar. The stress was really getting to everyone,and just as it looked like the 10th brawl of the day was about to break loose,a stern faced Lucy, equipped in her Taurus star dress, came between the two mages.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **CUT IT OUT!" Lucy shouted the two boys practically jumped into each other's arms in fear.A terrorfied Happy flew into Natsu's chest.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Lucy's even more scary than ERZA!"Happy cried Lucy cracked her whip,causing both boys to jump for the second time.**_

 ** _"_** ** _NOW,you boys go think about what you've done!"_**

 _ **"**_ _ **YES MAMM!"Natsu and Gray shouted in unison and with that they took off,a blue exceed following close behind them.**_

 _ **Erza smirked, "Wow Lucy I'm impressed."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Thank's!" Lucy smiled as she sashayed back to the large table that every fairy tail wizard was gathered around,all surveying the map. Mavis stared at the map as if in a trance.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **First guild master,are you alright?"Makarov questioned.**_

 _ **Mavis flinched but didn't break eye contact with the map.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes,I'm fine."she replied solemnly. Lucy looked concerned.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Are you sure?"She asked.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Maybe she's just tired."Mira chimed in as she handed a beer to Gildarts.**_

 _ **Everyone looked at the young ghost girl.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Mavis..?"Makarov asked in barely a whisper.**_

 ** _The first guild master stared even harder at the map-_**

 _ **"**_ _ **I don't get tired I'm dead."**_

 _ **Everyone fell silent once that was said,suddenly the guild hall doors burst open and the cold frosty air entered the building.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Guys!" Gray shouted accompanied by Natsu with a snivelling Wendy, carrying an unconscious white exceed in her arms, following close behind him.**_

 _ **Natsu raced forwards "Make way!" He shouted pushing mountains of paperwork off a desk and helping wendy lay Carla down on top of it,Mavis snapped out of her trance in all the commotion.**_

 ** _"_** ** _What happened?"Erza demanded,looking at the exceed with great concern._**

 _ **Lucy rushed over to comfort Wendy who was sobbing uncontrollably.**_

 _ **Carla stirred slightly,groaning as she did so clearly in pain.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I..I..I ..."Wendy stood up,Lucy having to help her as she was shaking so much.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I went away for 5 minutes to make some of that tea she likes….a...a..as a surprise but when I came back she was.."She started crying again.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **shhh."Lucy whispered as she rubbed the little dragon slayers back trying to comfort her. Wendy sniffed and wiped away her tears with her already soaking wet sleeve.A bit better but still snivelling she continued.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I ran outside looking for anyone who could help Carla."She then gestured to Gray and Natsu.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **That's when they found me and brought us here."**_

 _ **Lucy looked around the room a certain annoying blue cat was missing.**_

 _ **She looked over at the pink haired fire mage,who to was also looking upon the exceed with great concern.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hey Natsu where's Happy?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I sent him to go get porlyusica,thought she might be able to help-**_

 _ **Natsu was cut off everyone jumped Carla had risen up from her slumber sweat dripping down her face her eyes frozen in a petrified state.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Wizards of Fairy tail!" Carla's voice was harsh and much louder than her usual timid self,**_

" _ **Danger is coming...Danger...terror has come upon this world." "The dark book of old has a new chapter...Danger is coming...Danger….daughter of the king of demons...with a familiar name...Danger is coming….Danger...wings of a dragon...eyes of the stars….Danger is coming….Danger…..find her…..kill her...or Natsu Dragneel SHE WILL BE YOUR DOWNFALL.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_"I'm sorry If I startled any of you."Carla sniffed quietly. Wendy ran up to the exceed and hugged her tightly._**

 ** _"Don't worry about that Carla,we're just glad that your'e okay."Wendy spoke softly,comforting her best friend._**

 ** _Porlyusica sighed as she dabbed a wet flannel on Carla's head._**

 ** _"She's right you know."The healer spoke in her usual stubborn voice but they could tell she was sincere._**

 ** _"This was a result of your 'vision' abilities." "You have no control over when they come,and how strong they will be." Porlyusica stood up to fetch some of her medical concoctions._**

 ** _Wendy looked at a troubled Carla who had a worried look on her face. Wendy smiled._**

 ** _"Your'e gonna be okay!" The sky dragon slayer grinned. "With Porlyusica's potions and my sky magic you'll be as good as-"_**

 ** _Carla frowned,looking over at Salamander_**

 ** _"It's not me I'm worried about.."_**

* * *

 ** _Natsu sat hunched up on the far side of the guild,where no one could see the fact that lava hot tears were slowly falling down his cheeks,there was no way he was gonna let anyone see him,and if Lucy saw him of all people crying it would break her heart._**

 ** _Although Levy was running around like a headless chicken,flipping through ancient manuscripts like a maniac. Natsu already knew that Carla's vision had at least something to do with..._** _him **..being E.N.D.**_

 ** _'The dark book of old has a new chapter..' Even as dense as he was it didn't take him long to figure that was obviously hinting at the Book of Zeref. As much as the dragon slayer wished he could deney it..danger was coming. Natsu could feel it brewing inside of him,getting stronger everyday,eating away at his very being._**

 ** _Meanwhile an excitable blue exceed was sneaking up behind him._**

 ** _"NATSU!" Happy crashed into the fire mage giggling in his high pitched voice._**

 ** _"Carla's feeling way better,and I was wondering if we could go get her a yummy fish-natsu?" Happy saw the tear stains that covered his friends face. He looked at Natsu confused._**

 ** _"What's wrong?" The blue cat asked crawling into his guild mates lap snuggling into his warm chest. Natsu pulled his jacket over his head,concealing his face from sight,as he frantically rubbed his fists against his bloodshot eyes._**

 ** _Natsu grinned at the exceed who was starring up at him with his adorable little face._**

 ** _"I'm fine Happy,just got something in my eye,heh probably a bit of Gray's stupid ice!"_**

 ** _It was obvious to Happy that his friend was hiding something,he knew Natsu's smile more than anyone and this one was forced. But that was the way Natsu was, he would always help everyone but never let anyone help him. Happy snuggled back against his buddy,deciding not to say anything,for now._**

 ** _Levy had been slaving over books for over an hour now but still nothing..._**


End file.
